


Dead Memories

by Zagamalli



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Attack, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagamalli/pseuds/Zagamalli
Summary: Just a quick, super short one shot I did before working on my other story! Hope y'all like it! Also posted on my Tumblr @Zagamalli !





	Dead Memories

"Where the hell is Arthur," John grumbled, trotting along on old boy, Charles and Javier in tow. "Think he got picked up by the law?" Javier inquired, fiddling with the black reigns on Boaz's bridle. "Maybe," the last man said, his train of thought being cut off by the blood trail in front of them, dirt now a muddy crimson. Off to the side a large brown lump lay in the grass, the mound of bloody fur bigger than any animal Charles had seen in a long while, crimson still flowing out of the bullet wounds. Not even the flies had gotten to it yet. 

"Let's go." Javier instructed, slipping off of Boaz, meandering over to the trail that led into the pines. "Do you think-" The man with the scars trailing up his face stammered, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Charles merely glimpsed at John, the solemn expression all John needs to see for his worry to skyrocket. "He couldn't have gotten far." Javier mumbled, observing the mud and boot prints that had stumbled into the coppice beside them. The small group proceeded to follow the tracks embedded in the ground. 

A black mass was moving around an old oak tree, nickering and nudging at something slumped up against it, the horse standing directly above the figure slumped up against the wood. "Easy, fen." Charles soothed, slowly stepping up to the frightened stallion. "It's okay, boy." He whispered, grabbing the reins of the bridle, the thick black leather being handed over to Javier, the ebony friesian towering over all of the men. 

John was already at Arthur's side, pushing a handkerchief against the gashes in his side and on his face, doing his best to wake him up, his breathing too shallow for anyone's liking. "Arthur, Arthur wake up," John pleaded, still pressing against the bloodied skin. "We're going to need to stitch it up." Charles stated, digging through Taima's saddlebags, pulling out a needle and various other supplies. "M'fine," Arthur rasped, his breathing immediately hitched, suppressing a cough. 

"No you're not, Arthur." John retorted, stepping aside for Charles. "Yes I am," he snapped, whistling for Fenrir. Trotting over, Arthur hooked onto the reins that hung below the horses head. "Pull." Arthur instructed, Fenrir complying and stepping backwards, each movement pulling on the gashes that littered the man's body. "Arthur-" "Get the hell away from me." Arthur snapped, his voice practically drenched in rancor and anger. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? All I said is that you'd be a bad parent, and then you stomp off like a damn child!" The younger one hissed, fists clenched and ears tinted red. "God damnit John, leave me the hell alone." "Why? What's got you so damn worked up? What, Arthur?" "I had a goddamn son!" Arthur bellowed, immediately doubling over coughing, blood splattering the grass below, along with some of the blood that was still dropping from the wounds.

"Just. Just leave me alone." Arthur asked, taking a minute to mount Fenrir, crimson still dripping down his face and side, pushing Fenrir into a canter. "Arthur-" "John." Charles interjected, placing his hand on John's shoulder. "Go back to camp with Javier. I'll find him." Charles promised, leaving no room for argument, whistling for Taima. "Charles, I didn't know-" "It's okay, John." Charles stated, mounting his grey capped Appaloosa and turning back to follow Arthur. "Charles he's hurt," "I'll stitch him up. You just need to trust me." "Okay." John replied, turning to Javier before Taima was coaxed into a canter, following the trail of broken sticks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, super short one shot I did before working on my other story! Hope y'all like it! Also posted on my Tumblr @Zagamalli !


End file.
